The Curse of Amnesia
by SPNgeek12
Summary: Sam and Dean go to find a girl who's been seeing demons, but is there a deeper secret behind her amnesia?


The Curse of Amnesia

The room was pokey, or would be in other people's views. It had the basic necessities for an overnight stay, two beds wedged side by side and an old fashioned TV in the corner. The bathroom consisted of a toilet, sink and enough floor space to turn around in a tight circle. However, this was exactly what Sam and Dean Winchester was used to. Most nights, they were used to looking at brightly coloured wallpaper, fashioned with patterns that no one in their right minds would want in their own home. The Winchester brothers had a job to do, save people and hunt things. The family business. They only ever had one proper home together, but they struggled to remember the details within it, they were only kids. Now, they had to deal with different bed and breakfasts every night, and on occasion, a hotel, which for them that was luxury.

Dean had been awake for a while and had got dressed into his usual ripped jeans, plain t-shirt and leather jacket. Not to forget him amulet Sam got for him when he was little, and a familiar bracelet that he seemed to cherish.

"I wish I had time to get some new goddamn clothes…" he muttered underneath his breath.

His morning ritual had begun, now it was time to wake Sam. Dean leaned over the bed and turned on the radio, full volume. 'Born to be Wild' by Steppenwolf blared out over the small speakers.

Sam's face began to crease up and his small, upturned nose wrinkled at the top. His body suddenly jerked upwards in bed and he groaned, his hands rubbing his face not really wanting to get up yet.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean called, loudly, on purpose.

"Dean, do you ever wake up at normal hours?" He glanced at the small clock on his bedside table, it was 5:30am. "We never get a good chance to sleep the whole night, and when we do you wake up earlier than anyone else in the whole town!"

Sam frowned and slowly chucked the sheets off his legs, turned the radio down and slumped out of bed, picked his clothes up from the pile on the floor, and got dressed.

Dean never really knew why he got up as early as he did when he didn't really have to. He was used to it, he didn't know the meaning of 'laying-in'.

Suddenly, the TV in the corner started hissing as a static-like screen slowly appeared; tiny black and white squares randomly flashing and changing. Dean knew what this meant; it was Castiel's warning sign meaning he was going to gatecrash whatever they were doing.

"Come on down angel of the Lord, make me your bitch!" Dean shouted, smirking to himself.

A flutter sounded between Sam and Dean.

'Hello Sam" Cas said without showing any emotion on his face. Wearing the same trench coat that he always did. He turned stiffly around and faced Dean. He tilted his head, sporting a confused look on his face.

"Make you my bitch?"

Dean shuffled on the spot, finding himself rather amusing.

"Just a little joke there, pal!"

Cas studied Dean's face, searching for the explanation in that statement.

Dean sighed, "… because you only ever spread your little angel wings to come and see me if you want me to do something for you."

Cas looked puzzled and his face remained vacant.

"I don't joke, Dean".

Dean stood there and gritted his teeth. His body grew stiff as he mumbled out a single word, "_awkward_".

Sam was leaning against the patterned wall, legs and arms crossed. He was used to getting ignored while Dean and Cas had their little moments. He never complained though, he was used to his brother's ways. Sarcastic comments were the only thing that kept Dean from going completely insane. Usually, he was the one to be on the receiving end, but ever since Cas showed up, Sam's load was lightened a little.

Sam decided to end the silence as the three just stood in the room, waiting for something to happen. He came away from the wall and took a couple of steps forward.

"So!" He began. "Cas, why did you feel the need to drop by so early?" He lowered his head, making his forehead wrinkle into the shape of a horseshoe. He had become so used to frowning, trying to understand strange goings-on and such, that this was now a usual pose for him to do.

Cas turned towards Sam, only moving his body half the way so he was partially looking over his shoulder.

"I've been given the heads up that a girl in town called Eva Merchant has been seeing demons".

"Demons?" Sam repeated. He would have thought that he would have been seeing premonitions to let him know about this before Cas even got the slightest clue this was happening.

"Do you know where she is?" Dean asked, butting in Cas and Sam's conversation.

Cas walked over to the door, placed one hand on the knob, and turned back to the boys.

"She's about half an hour's drive away, 72, 18th Avenue, Cedar Rapids". Cas' expression did not change. He stated facts like a walking encyclopedia. "I suggest we go before she has another… encounter", and with that, he was gone.

Sam stood there with a sour expression on his face. "Does he have to do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked, not expecting a response. "Leave without saying goodbye and just vanishing making us follow wherever he tells our sorry little asses to go?"

They picked up their guns which they kept with them at all times and their toothbrushes, and headed out of the door towards the Impala; Sam exited first whilst having to bend slightly underneath the doorframe, followed by Dean who closed the door behind them.

"We didn't even get the chance to have breakfast!"

Eva lived in a house by herself. She was only 22 but had learned to cope with life; it wasn't like she had any other choice. She lived quite well considering the amount of medication she consumed in one day. Her house was roomy, not too modern, but that's how she liked it. She didn't have much furniture, making voices bounce around the walls and echo. Not that she had a huge amount of examples of this, she didn't get many visitors and she never understood the reasons why people talked to themselves. She wanted a pet but she didn't like change, she would have to buy new things for a pet and use up some of her own time to tend to it's needs. No, she couldn't do change, she liked things how they were. She was comfortable, or so she thought.

She had woken up that morning from a restless night. Her head had been banging from the evening before and hadn't managed to cease by the time she had to get up. That term is used loosely; she had no reason to get up and hasn't done for the past nine years. Eva doesn't have a job; she inherited her money from her parents, and had been comfortable living off their wealth and didn't see the need to get a job. Her parents always had a lot of money, she always thought herself lucky. They used to be scientists and helped to discover new cures for diseases, they met on the job, Eva thought that was romantic.

She swallowed a couple of Aspirin while scrunching up her face. She had taken a lot of tablets in her life but she never got used to the feeling of them slipping down her throat.

She plodded downstairs in a loose fitting purple jumper and skinny jeans. She was about to collapse on the shabby brown sofa when the doorbell rang. This is just what she needed, a nice loud noise to bounce around inside her head and make her feel even worse. She half stumbled towards the door, rubbing her eyes and frowning. It was too early to have any decent conversation. It was always too early.

Eva looked through her door's peephole and saw two ordinary guys standing there, looking vaguely impatient and intent on talking to her. She hadn't seen them around before and something inside her head needed to know what they wanted.

She opened the door, regretting her action as soon as she did so.

"Good morning!" Sam said in a cheery voice, which Dean could tell was put on.

"Is it?" Eva replied, hoping they would get on with what they had to say.

Dean cleared his throat and pulled out, what looked like, an official FBI badge. Sam followed his actions.

"I'm detective Steve Wells and this is my partner Mike Dilligan, may we come in?"

Eva looked them up and down; they certainly looked like the real deal.

"I'm sorry, you can't stay too long, I'm busy" she lied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and followed Eva inside. Sam gave an approving look whilst checking out the place with his eyes, he wouldn't mind living in a house like this.

Eva sat down in a worn out armchair and offered the brothers the shabby sofa that sat opposite her. Dean was the first to sit down, smiling at her as he did so.

Sam sat awkwardly next to him, legs spread apart, resting his arms on his knees. Dean turned towards him and couldn't help but give a little smirk. The sofa looked way too small for Sam, and he sat there awkwardly, looking oversized.

"What do you actually want?" Eva asked somewhat impatiently. She didn't like unarranged visits from total strangers from her.

Dean turned back to her and noticed that her dirty blonde hair probably hadn't been washed for a couple of days.

"We've had reports of strange sightings recently. People who have just turned up… unexpected…"

"Like you, you mean?" Sam noticed the urgency in her face for them to leave.

"More like people who have been acting odd, maybe had something different about their eyes?" Sam put it as politely as possible, but these descriptions were never easy to put simply.

Eva shifted in her seat and lost eye contact with the both of them.  
>"I don't know anything about any different eyes, I haven't seen anything odd, okay? Now can you just leave me alone? I don't feel well and I have better things to do with my life than sit here talking to two detectives that I've never seen before!"<p>

Both Sam and Dean detected the raise in her tone and sat there for a moment waiting for her to cool down.

Eva glanced up at Sam, "Detective Dilligan, I don't mean to be rude, but I've had this headache for a while now and you don't seem to be helping". Her tone lowered, as she was somewhat sorry for shouting at them both.

"We understand," replied Sam as sympathetically as he could.

"How long have you had this headache?" quizzed Dean.

"It's been going on since last evening, I just can't seem to shake it off."

Eva stood up and went quickly upstairs.

Sam and Dean looked blankly at each other.

A moment later, they understood why she took off so quick. She came back downstairs with a glass of water and a huge amount of pills.

"I've already taken Aspirin this morning, but two tablets are never quite enough" she said regretfully as she managed to swallow another two.

Eva chucked the Aspirin packet onto the small table by the side of her armchair but still held more medication in her hand.

"What's that for?" Dean asked, seeming slightly worried at how many pills she seemed to be consuming.

"Oh, these are just my anti-depressants…" she looked at neither of them when she said this, just fumbled around with the packet managing to pull out a rather large looking pink tablet and swallowing it without needing water.

"Would you mind us asking why you need them?" Sam said with a worried look, he thought that was a silly question and she would probably just end up shouting at them to get out.

However, she did respond, defiantly, but she responded.

"My parents and me were in a car crash when I was 13, they died, while I just got bad amnesia, I never got over it".

Sam was sorry he asked and gave her a sympathetic look, she feebly smiled back.

Dean sat there silently and remembered why they were even there in the first place. Cas told them that she had been seeing demons. She looked like an ordinary girl, what would make her see them?

Eva pulled a face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, leaning forward as if to offer comfort.

"It's the after taste of these pills, they're different from the other ones, they taste like iron."

Dean looked at Sam, Sam returned the look.

"I'd really be grateful if you left now," Eva urged. "I'd like to be left in peace".

"Of course" Sam answered, placing his hands on his knees to hoist himself up from the low down sofa.

Dean got up a lot more easily than Sam would have thought possible, and headed for the door.

Sam wrote his real number down on a piece of paper which he found from inside his jacket pocket. He placed it on the little table.

"If you have any problems, don't be hesitant to call, take care of yourself, Eva". Sam remarked, half-heartedly smiling, showing his dimples.

They walked out the door, leaving Eva standing there, watching them leave.

"Do you think the reference to new pills had any significance?" Sam asked Dean as they were lolloping back to the Impala.

"I'm not sure, that's what I've got you for Sammy! You know you love doing the research".

Sam bit back a comment, he sometimes felt used by his brother, like he was only there to help on the jobs. He wanted to be there because they were close… family.

"I can't help feeling sorry for the kid though. Having to lose her parents at such a young age."

"Well, we half know what that's like, Sam." There was a sudden sadness cross over Dean's eyes as he said it.

Dean always wanted to look manly and tough, he didn't like showing his emotions, especially in front of his little brother.

Sam went around to the other side of the Impala, he always let Dean drive, it was probably one of the last things that made him happy.

They closed the door behind them in sync.

"We've got to find another place to stay, Sammy. I'll head down into town."

The Winchester brothers got half a mile down the road.

"Have you found out why she's been seeing demons?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dean looked behind him and saw Cas sitting there, looking a little confused as to why he had acted so shocked.

"Cas! I wish you wouldn't do that!" Dean exhaled deeply a couple of times and caught Sam looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" Sam said through chuckling to himself, "It's just the way you react, I thought you would have got used to him doing that by now".

"Dude! I can never get used to an angel suddenly appearing on the back seat of my car when there was previously, nothing there!"

Sam looked down, not wanting to show Dean how much he was trying not to laugh at him.

Dean forgot the question that was aimed at him.

With the same, patient tone, Cas asked him again, "So, do you know why she's been seeing demons?"

"No. Not yet, we didn't get much time to talk. Sam's going to do some research when we find a good place to stop at though. Something about new anti-depressant medication". Dean's eyes were still concentrated on the road, he frowned, he didn't like being laughed at.

Sam gave a quick glance at Dean, bothered by the fact that he was expected to do research at his brother's command. He would though, he always did. It came with the job.

Dean looked behind him, expecting to see Cas sitting there, but he was gone just as quick as him came.

He looked back round to the front and moaned to Sam, "Sometimes, I feel like his slave".

"I know the feeling…" said Sam quietly, looking away, not being so sure why he said it out loud, he didn't really want Dean to hear that.

Dean pulled up outside an old, run-down looking hotel appropriately named "The Tumble Down Inn".

They both exited the Impala, Sam taking his laptop and bag from the back seat, and headed towards the run-down building.

Sam walked behind Dean, his legs taking longer slower strides while Dean was taking shorter, quicker ones with his bowed-legs.

The door creaked as Dean pushed it open, alerting the receptionist. It was like their own personal alarm without needing to use any extra money. The receptionist looked up from what she was doing, which looked like writing a shopping list.

"_Well, this place must be busy_," thought Dean, seeing the deserted 'lounge area' which consisted of two wooden chairs and a table.

"May I help you?" started the receptionist, breaking the ice for Dean.

She had long, brown hair that had a slight wave to it and a smile that lit up the room. Dean liked her, and Sam could tell by the way he strode over to her and smiled broadly whilst looking at her up and down.

"Well I think you might be able to do just that," answered Dean, wanting to try and impress the girl.

She smiled back and turned her attention to Sam who stood a little away from Dean with his hands holding onto his bag strap.  
>Sam sprung to attention, "Oh, um, just a room for maybe a couple of nights. We're not too sure yet" he smiled weakly.<p>

"Okay then" she hesitated, typing at her old fashioned computer, looking for a free room.

Dean gave a quick look to Sam, as if to say, _surely it can't take that long, it doesn't look like there's anyone here._

"Right, number 4 has a room with a double bed, I hope you enjoy your stay!"

She handed over the room key to Dean.

He stood there with a shocked look on his face. Sam managed to step forward, "Oh, no! We're not… you know… together"  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry!"<p>

"Yeah, we're um brothers, it doesn't matter, not the first time it's happened", Sam tried to make her feel a little better, he could see her cheeks turn a little pink.

She nervously laughed which Sam found somewhat cute.

"I better sort you out with a new room then" she looked down embarrassed. "Here you go, room 6, two… single beds" she blushed again.

Dean took the keys from her and swiftly walked away.

Sam nodded at her and walked after Dean.

"How many times are we actually going to be accused of being gay?" Dean sounded a little impatient. "It must be the way you walk or something. Or your face. I mean, it's not your fault our parents gave you a girly face…"

"Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam who was proudly wearing his bitch face.

"I'll stop talking now".

The brothers approached room 6; Dean turned the key in the lock and entered the room.

They stood there, next to each other staring around the room. This was worst than the last one. Splintering wooden floorboards, with plain white wallpaper starting to peel off the walls. The beds were sunken in the middle and Sam could swear he saw something move in the middle of one of them.

"Well, this is cosy," said Dean sarcastically. He took off his jacket and reluctantly threw it onto his bed.

Sam found the only table in the room and placed his bag down. The table creaked and felt a little wobbly. He felt very cautious of this. The last thing he wanted was his laptop to fall on the floor and break. That would be like taking away Dean's pride and joy, his Impala.

Dean's stomach growled, it was half past 10 and he hadn't had anything to eat yet.

"Dude, I'm going to have to leave you to it for a little bit, I need some food. Oh what I'd do for a bacon and cheese burger" He looked upwards, dreamily. No one could part Dean from his food. When he was hungry, Sam knew not to get in the way.

"See you in a while, Dean".

Eva crashed out on the sofa. As soon as she did so, an even bigger searing pain spread through her head. She rolled onto the floor, screwing up the matted rug as she did so. She screamed out, which was pointless, there was no one to hear her. She blacked out for a moment, and then opened her eyes painfully to see two dark figures standing before her.

"She's nearly ready", a husky voice came from one of them. The other nodded in agreement.

Eva's vision partially cleared and she could make out some of their faces. The thing she noticed the most was their eyes. Black all over.

"Why do you keep coming here?" she managed to say through gritted teeth and nearly watering eyes, from the pain her head was causing her.

"All will become clear soon," one of them said before they vanished before her eyes.

Eva managed to climb back onto the sofa. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like something was trying to force itself to the front of her head, it seemed somehow familiar to her but she didn't know why. But it brought her fear.

She glanced at the piece of paper that Sam left on her table. She wondered whether she should call him. Maybe she should tell him what happened, they didn't seem like bad guys. They wanted to help. _They knew something about their eyes, _she thought to herself.

Dean wandered back into the room.

"Dean, seriously? You've been gone for half an hour!" he sounded surprised that someone could be gone for that long, eating.

"Sorry, there was this girl and..." his sentence was cut short. He could see the look on Sam's face. He was staring at his laptop, serious-looking.

Sam was resting his head on his arm.

"Dean, come look at this" he ordered as softly as possible.

Dean walked quickly over to Sam and bent over, leaning his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"It says here" Sam began, "that a new Doctor has recently come into business down town".

His fingers followed the screen as he read it through.

"Apparently he took over from Dr. Mason, who had been doing his job for over 15 years".

Dean butted in. "I wonder what made him quit?"  
>"It says here that he was put out of business because this new, 'Dr. Quentin', had accused him of prescribing wrong drugs…"<p>

"What, and you think that's possible? This dude was doing his job for 15 years and all of a sudden, he's prescribing wrong drugs?" Dean stretched his back and stood up properly next to Sam.

Sam's phone started to ring. He picked it up from next to his laptop. He looked at the screen, "unknown number". He answered the phone silently hoping it was Eva. "Hello?"

Dean slowly moved away, with a slight frown on his face and quietly sat down on the bed, hoisting his jeans up as he did so.

"I think we need to pay this Dr. Quentin a visit…" he said out loud to himself, knowing Sam wouldn't be listening to him.

"Okay, yeah sure, we'll be there in 10", Sam finished the call and put the phone in his pocket.

"We'll pay him a visit after we see Eva, she need to tell us something, it sounded important" Sam said whilst heading towards the door.

Dean, still astounded that Sam heard the quiet remark to himself, grabbed his jacket and put it on, making sure the gun wasn't poking out from the back of his jeans. They both left, not knowing how long they'd be gone for.

"That's the place," Sam said, pointing to a modern looking café out of window, "The Lonely Ranger".

Dean pulled up outside, looking anxious at the fact he had to leave the Impala outside. The street didn't look too friendly, and if anything touched his baby, someone would 'accidently' get hurt.

The café had bright red, tiled walls and white furniture. Sam and Dean walked through the door at the same time making a little silver bell ring above their heads.

Various people looked up to see who it was, all looked down again, returning to their conversations, apart from one. Dean walked over first, Sam followed as usual. Eva seemed to have warmed more to Sam than Dean. Maybe this was because of his softer facial features and he was more polite than Dean, when he wanted to be.

She spoke to Sam first, "I need to tell you something," she sounded panicky and her eyes looked sore, like she'd been crying heavily.

The boys sat down opposite her, making the table waver. Everything in this town seemed so cheap.

Dean encouraged her to go on, "Tell us what you know, no matter what you tell us, we won't judge you. Trust me, we've seen some pretty weird things in our time". Dean widened his eyes and placed his hands together on the table.

She carried on, "You know something about black eyes don't you?"

"Yes" replied Sam very quickly, looked at Dean, then back to Eva, "what have you seen Eva?"

"These two men keep appearing in my house, it's been happening for about a week now, and their eyes… they're all… black". She closed her eyes tightly as though she was reliving what happened to her.

Dean leant forward and spoke more quietly to her, trying to comfort her in the only way Dean knew how, "Eva, do you know what they want? We're only here to help, and we need as many details as possible".

"Something like… I'm nearly ready, and I don't even know what they mean! They talk to me as though I'm someone else, and they only appear in front of me when…" she paused as if she was too terrified to continue.  
>"Eva, you need to tell us," Dean urged.<p>

"It feels like something is trying to take control of my body. Like there's something in my mind, trying to escape." The sentence blurred into one as she got it out as fast as she could.

Sam and Dean looked at each other as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Eva, there's something I need to know" said Sam calmly. He paused and waited for her to look up. Her eyes were redder now and a tear formed in her big brown eyes. "Do you know a Dr. Quentin?"

"Yes I do! He's my Doctor! He's the one who gave me the new anti-depressants. Why's that important?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Sam remarked. "Look, we're going to have to leave you now and speak to this guy, call me if you need me".

Eva nodded towards them both and smiled. She appreciated them helping her out, but she just wanted to know what was going on, was that too much to ask?

Sam did up his jacket and he strode after Dean who was sporting a rather quick pace. Dean headed for the boot of the Impala and lifted the latch. He took out a silver knife for himself and also gave one to Sam, in which they both tucked into the back of their jeans.

They entered their Dad's beloved car, "I'm going to need that Son of a Bitch's address" said Dean sourly.

"Doing it as we speak", Sam was loading up his laptop to find the address of the surgery in which Dr. Quentin worked at, "It's a couple of miles down the road".

"Tell me directions as I drive, Sammy".

They pulled up outside a surprisingly clean white building.

"I see he's trying to keep up appearances", Dean expressed, as they both walked up to the front door of the building.

"Ooh revolving doors!" said Dean excitedly, as he walked around then twice, pushing the doors faster on the second time round.

"Dean, seriously? How old are you?"

"Not old enough, Sammy! These have never failed to fascinate me!"

Dean had the biggest grin on his face on the other side of the door, while Sam had to stand outside for a moment, waiting for the door to slow so he could make it inside without getting whacked by a glass door. He looked impatient as he waited. He always put up with his brother, but in the long run, he didn't mind. He always believed that he had taken his brother's childhood away because he was made to look after him. Sam let Dean enjoy the little things when he could.

When they had eventually made it inside the building, it was eerily quiet. Dean stood in front of Sam and held out his arm, signing to Sam to be quiet and stay behind him. They walked slowly along the white corridor, both brothers reading the signs on the doors as they went along. They couldn't even see into the rooms, the glass windows were opaque and white, like the rest of the building. The place wasn't that big, "_maybe there's not supposed to be that many staff anyway_", Dean thought. "_But there should still be __**someone**_".

"This one!" remarked Sam.

Dean turned to look at the door Sam was standing in front of.

The sign read:

_**Dr. Quentin**_

_Head of General Medical Council_

Sam turned the handle on the door, which didn't squeak, shockingly. He walked a couple of steps into the room and stopped.

"What's up?" questioned Dean, making his brow furrow for the umpteenth time today.

He realised what Sam was surprised at when he entered the room.

Castiel was standing there, behind Dr. Quentin's desk, holding a bunch of papers in his hands. He looked up from where he was standing.

"I think I may have got my first paper cut", Cas almost whispered as though embarrassed.

"Cas, I thought you wanted us to investigate this?" Dean sounded almost disappointed. He kind of liked being recruited by an angel, it made him feel powerful.

"I do, you've helped a lot, trust me. The angels have been listening to the both of you, you've made us realise it's the drugs."

Dean couldn't help stand there and feel a little bit used.

"So… do you still need us?" Sam obviously felt the same.

"Yes, I need you to come with me to the girl's house, the demons will be there soon, she's nearly ready". He showed no emotion, even at a critical time like this.

"Woah woah woah! Firstly, the drugs? Do you know what they are?" Dean demanded to know, and leaned forward to look as powerful as he could towards Cas. Although he did realise that not much phased him.

"She hasn't been taking proper anti-depressants. I've been reading these papers about her, he's recorded everything. He's a demon. He's taking blood from himself and mixing it up in the tablets."

Dean sat down at the desk; he ran his hand through his hair and stared at the wall ahead of him.

"They're changing her into a demon?"

"No, not… really."

Dean got crosser with how blunt Castiel was being.

"What do you mean not really?"

"She already is one."

They stared at each other. Sam stood at the back of the room awkwardly, not quite being able to believe what he was hearing.

"But, she doesn't act like a demon, she doesn't have black eyes, she has a past!" Dean tried to defend Eva, he somehow felt attached to her even though he had known her for only a day.

"Dean, there's something else… her parents. They knew Dr. Quentin…"

"No."

"Yes, Dean, they were demons."

Sam stepped forward, wanting to carry over the conversation on Dean's behalf.

Sam understood what happened. "…She only got amnesia".

Cas looked over to Sam, as though he was family, his eyes looked sorry for having to tell him this.

"Yes, Sam. The demon inside her was pushed to the back of her mind. She feels human because she can't remember her demon form before the crash, the demon blood tablets have been making the demon inside her so much stronger, allowing it to consume her whole body again. That's why she's had such bad headaches".

Dean now seemed to have accepted the fact that she has never truly been human, she's been living a lie for nine years.

Cas walked closer to Sam, he looked up at him, "Sam, we need to get to her house before it's too late", Sam could feel Castiel's breath on his face.

Dean stood up from the chair and stormed out of the room, Sam and Cas quickly followed behind.

Eva was writhing on the floor against her own will, she was sure that the pain in her head was slowly killing her. Her brow was soaked with sweat, she couldn't even stand. She was helpless, prisoner to her own body. Yet, somehow she wanted to laugh. Something within her was forcing a smile on her face. She felt evil, and she didn't know why.

She started blacking out again, feeling like she wanted to throw up. She had never had it this bad before. But she knew what was going to happen next.

Eva's vision cleared slightly, and she saw two men standing there… wait… three men. This one was familiar, yet somehow different. The stood there in black suits watching her writhe and lose her senses.

The familiar man bent over her and whispered, "One more drop and you'll be complete".

Now she knew who it was. Dr. Quentin. Now she knew why he was different. He was one of them. He had black eyes.

"Now then Eva… or should I call you, Olisha?" Dr. Quentin laughed evilly, pleased that his plan had come together and that with one more drop oh his blood, the demon within her would override her body entirely.

"Don't resist, Eva, let your true form come through, we need her for the apocalypse. You could feel so powerful Eva, all the glory in your hands, it's all just waiting for you…"

One of the other demons produced a knife from his pocket and gave it to Quentin. He took hold of it forcefully and held it against the palm of his hand. He pressed down slightly, waiting for blood to appear.

A crash sounded and rattled the walls the demons were standing between. Sam and Dean burst through the gap in the wall where the door should have been, they ran into the room, jumping over the splintered wood they had left on the floor.

They both took their silver knives from the back of their jeans and each grabbed a demon that was standing behind Quentin.

Their knives plunged into the backs of the demons, puncturing the lungs, flooding them with blood. Bright light filled the room as the demon's were forced to leave their 'meat cages'. Both men collapsed on the floor. This was the worst part of the job, where both brothers could see perfectly innocent humans laying there, who they had just butchered. Blood poured from the backs of them, and had now reached Sam and Dean's boots.

Dean looked down in disgust, "Son of a bitch", he muttered underneath his breath.

Dr. Quentin was standing over Eva's body; he looked towards Sam and Dean. His eyes as black as the night, staring into their souls, _probably wanting their souls. _

He laughed at them, a sound which came from the pit of his stomach, "You think I still needed them? They were merely my slaves, telling me when Olisha was ready". He raised his head, looking down on them. Looking superior.

"Well", said Dean, far too happily, "You really have underestimated us, 'Doctor Death'", Dean smirked, being quite pleased with his 'Seeker of Souls' reference.

Quentin turned around after hearing a faint flutter, almost sounding like a pair of wings.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Cas used his angel knife and pierced the skin of Quentin, shoving the knife further up and into the heart. The light exploded around him and blinded the whole room. Cas managed to push the body onto the sofa before it fell onto the squirming Eva. As soon as he did so, Cas vanished out of sight.

Her pain ceased a little and she was able to see clearly again, she saw the bodies around her in pools of blood and held back a scream, instead, she whimpered.

Dean bent down next to the girl and checked over her face, he was glad not to see any evidence of the demon being able to push through, the link was broken between her and Quentin. It was over.

"Eva, Eva, look at me. You were partially possessed, but you're okay now." He grabbed hold of her face with both hands and stared into her eyes, "You're okay", he reassured her again.

"They were… demons weren't they?" her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Yes, but you're safe now, I promise" Dean stood up as he said so and really hoped that she was safe.

Sam took a turn to speak, "Eva, if I was you, I'd move out of town, nothing's keeping you here now, and you might want to let someone else deal with this mess…"

Eva was too shocked to really understand what was going on, but she trusted the boys, like she'd trusted no one before.

After Sam was convinced Eva wasn't going to do something stupid after the event, he left her curled up on her bed, and placed a blanket on top of her to make sure she stayed warm.

Sam walked out, quietly closing the door behind him, Dean was waiting for him in the Impala.

Sam opened the car door and let out a huge sigh as he sat down, his hands slapping his thighs.

"She liked you, you know", Dean casually pointed out.

"Who, me and my _girly face_? Retorted Sam.

Dean was impressed by his response but tried not to show it.  
>Instead, he turned on the radio; 'Highway to Hell' started blaring out.<p>

"Oh, I LOVE this song! Dean exclaimed, as he started singing along and pretending he had drums in front of him.

Dean started the car just as Sam slyly turned the radio down a notch or two.

Dean saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Bitch"

"Jerk".


End file.
